


Handling The Asset One Last Time

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: The Post-Hydra Life of Jack Rollins [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Jack's life was simple now:Eat, sleep, spill Hydra's secrets, repeat.Oh, and be tormented by the ghost of Barton past all goddamn night.And now the Asset has found him, here, at Stark Tower.Today has been just great.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Jack Rollins(past), Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow(background), James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins
Series: The Post-Hydra Life of Jack Rollins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Handling The Asset One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, there is no non-con in this fic even though it features lemony goodness between Rollins and Winter.

Rogers and Romanov had started Jack off easy with a light two hours of questioning after his decom before they took him to his new quarters. It was a studio apartment including shower and toilet, the walls entirely made from toughened plexi-glass. The whole thing sat alone in the middle of a large observation room that took up a whole floor in Stark Tower. Romanov took great joy in informing him that it was both bullet and Steve-proof _and_ that Stark’s A.I. would be monitoring him at all times. Jack was just thankful for the twin bed with fresh sheets. As soon as he was alone, he crawled into it and passed into the deep, untroubled sleep of a guilty man finally in a jail cell. 

Many hours later Jack twitched awake. His innate senses told him there were hostile eyes upon him. The dim light increased gently until Jack could make out the lone figure of Clint staring through the clear wall at him. _Of course_. Jack rubbed his face and sat up, turning to face Barton, glad that he’d left both his sweats and tee on. 

“Hey, am I due back yet?” He asked. The archer ignored Jack’s question, barking out his own instead, voice sharp and impatient. 

“Was I just a mission to you?” 

“What?” replied Jack, stunned. “No, not after the first hookup. Was s’posed to recruit you but I realized that’d never happen pretty damn quick.” 

“Then _why_?” 

Jack could hear the hint of tears within all that rage that Barton was holding onto. He went for concise honesty even though he knew that nothing he said would be received well. 

“You were fun and hot and your dog was cool with Brock hanging out on your couch while we were busy.” 

Clint just glared in response before turning and stalking away back to the elevator door. Jack hung his head, rubbing his face with his large hands. He lay back down and stared at the plexi-glass ceiling; sleep was a long time coming. 

Jack’s days settled into some kind of routine: Get woken by Jarvis; pee, teeth, shower; exercise for twenty minutes as best he could in the small space; cold cereal for breakfast; Rogers or Romanov would collect him from his cell but only after they’d watched him put on the magnetic cuff bracelets. Long hours in the interview room were interspersed with regular meal and bathroom breaks. Jack was grateful, it meant he was able to focus on giving them as much information as possible without being distracted by bodily discomforts. 10/10 would recommend interrogation by Rogers, Hill and Romanov. All three of them were understandably terse yet calm and collected. Steve would step outside whenever he started to get agitated and one of the others would arrive withing seconds to continue the interview. Jack would have, invariably, finished answering Roger’s question out loud for Jarvis to record. 

If that had been the end of it, Jack would have been content to remain at Stark/Avengers Tower for the foreseeable. Unfortunately, nights also had their own routine; He’d be delivered to his cell, exercise, eat dinner (a variety of soup and half sandwiches delivered by bot), perform his evening ablutions and go to sleep tired but happy for a job well done. At _some point_ between midnight and four a.m. the lights would dial up slightly and Barton would appear to disturb Jack’s rest with angry questions and accusatory statements. The length of time that Hawkeye stayed was not long – often less than ten minutes but Jack usually lay the for hours after, lost in his guilt and memories of hanging out at Barton’s Bed-Stuy apartment; Of wandering out of Clint’s bedroom, fuzzy and sated, to find Brock lounging on the couch watching Dog Cops, arm stretched out along the back of it, dog in his lap, face tipping eagerly upwards for a kiss as Jack passed behind him headed for the coffee maker. 

“Had a good time Jackie?” 

“Mm-hm” 

“I’m glad. Go make my coffee, me and Lucky’ve gotta find out what happens when Detective Wuffles finds the money trail.” 

Jack would laugh, pressing another kiss to Brock’s mouth and go to make coffee for the three of them, Clint eventually emerging from the bedroom in threadbare sweats, hair a ridiculous mess. They’d sit at the kitchen table shooting the shit until the jug was empty and Jack and Brock had to head back to their SHIELD quarters at the NY HQ. 

Jack couldn’t help but dwell on the regret he felt at deceiving Clint for so long. He genuinely liked the guy and had enjoyed being able to trust someone enough to _want_ to be topped by them. Every night for two weeks, Jack failed to sleep after Barton’s disturbance. On the last one, he was lying awake with his ears still ringing of the most recent accusation. 

“I trusted you to have my back but you were just waiting to stab me in it.” 

Even if that _were_ true, Jack suspected that his and Brock’s loyalty to Hydra would have been severely compromised if they’d been ordered to cross off Hawkeye personally. He sighed, turning his head to gaze outwardly into the observation chamber and almost stopped breathing; the outer lights were off, only his small nightlight was giving a warming, yellow glow but the rest of the floor was in darkness. Always before this Jarvis had kept the fire safety lighting on at all times. Not only that but Jack could feel eyes upon him, he wasn’t sure how he had failed to register the ominous presence before now but if it wasn’t Barton breaking his routine then only one other person could make him feel like prey quite like this. 

“Jarvis” he breathed, lips barely moving. 

“Yes?” came the equally hushed reply. 

“Can you sense anything in the outer chamber?” 

“My senses appear to have been disabled, I shall alert Sir...” 

“No, don’t!” Jack urgently whispered “I believe I can get the intruder to come into my cell if you help me, _then_ you can alert Mr Stark”. 

“I struggle to understand your intention Mr Rollins.” 

Jack explained his impromptu plan; He’d put his cuffs back on so that Jarvis could activate them if Jack appeared at any time to be leaving his cell; then Jarvis would activate the cell’s integral intercom so that Jack could entice the intruder in through the plexi-glass door that Jarvis would open at his signal. Once they were settled, Jarvis would inform the Avengers or tower security of their new guest. Jarvis sounded a little reluctant to allow someone who had managed to expel him from even a single part of the tower to remain un-accosted but seemed to accept Jack’s insistence that it was their only chance to collect the Winter Soldier peacefully and that calling the security team now would result in unnecessary casualties and the Asset would be in the wind yet again. 

He carefully reached for the cuffs and slipped them back on before Jarvis raised the lights to just above boudoir level. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Wuzzup Barton?” he slurred “Got more questions?” 

Something moved near his glass box but stayed out of sight of the cameras inside. The low, lightly Russian tinged voice of the Asset came through Jarvis’ audio feed. 

“Handler Rollins, Asset reporting.” 

Jack made a show of relaxing and stretching. 

“Oh, hey Winter, what is your current mission?” 

“Retrieve Handler Rollins and the Commander from incarceration” came the immediate reply. 

“Who set this mission?” 

The dark shape outside the cell shifted slightly under Jack’s regard. 

“This asset is compromised, must report to handler. Preferred handlers are captive therefore must free them in order to complete primary directive.” 

Jack let out a long breath. There was quite a lot to unravel there. 

“Ooh-kay” He paused, working out what to say. He was aware of Jarvis scrutinizing his every word as well as his own need to get Winter safe in the cell with him. “Okay, Winter, have you received any orders since Insight?” 

“No Handler Rollins. This asset failed to terminate Captain America, reporting now for consequences.” 

Well, thought Jack, that explained it. No wonder Winter had come to find the only handlers that _didn’t_ actively torture him if he made a mistake. 

“Your handler is cancelling the order to terminate Captain America, Rogers, Steven Grant. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Handler Rollins”. There was a short pause before Winter spoke again. “Is there a new order?” 

“Asset is to submit to end of assignment debrief and clean up protocol. Which do you want to do first?” 

“My hygiene is...not optimal” 

Jack took that to mean that Winter’s last deliberate wash had been his post-wipe hose down before Insight a good nine weeks ago. 

“Okay, Winter strip everything off where you are, we can sort the kit out later” 

There were the quiet sounds of undressing out in the darkened room, Jack could hear the occasional thud of weaponry being dropped onto the pile until, finally, the rustling stopped. 

“Asset is ready to comply” came Winter’s voice, mechanically. 

Jack shrugged off the wave of sadness that always threatened to overwhelm him when Winter retreated into his robotic servitude mentality. 

“Come in and let’s use my shower then.” 

He said, making a tiny movement with his left hand, praying that Jarvis would respond with the planned door opening. He breathed a sigh of relief that not only did Winter move forward enough to be actually visible, but the plexi-glass door slid smoothly open to allow the smaller man to walk straight in without missing a beat then immediately closed behind him. The first thing Jack noticed was the awful stench; it was like the other man had been rolling in dog shit for the past two months; Jack swallowed twice before he got his roiling stomach under control. 

“Shower, now” 

He instructed, breathing as shallowly as possible through his mouth. Winter obediently moved to the small cubicle at the back of the cell, twitching slightly as the water started up automatically. Jack took a moment to collect himself. He could barely believe that his plan had actually worked. It seemed like the Asset had a softer spot for him than he’d thought. Jack let Winter enjoy the flow of warm water for a few minutes before prompting him to make use of the shower gel. Winter washed his body thoroughly twice, then turned to look beseechingly at Jack. 

“Winter do you want help with your hair?” 

“Dah” came the immediate reply. 

Winter almost made a reaching motion for Jack but stopped as he anticipated punishment for being so demanding. Jack rushed to strip off his sleep shirt, leaving himself in just his sweats before leaning in to reach past Winter for the shampoo. The Asset flinched away from Jack’s hand as it passed. 

“Winter” Jack sighed “You did so good just now showing me that you needed help. You know that me and Brock won’t punish you, that’s why you came to find us wasn’t it?” 

Winter hung his head, water dripping off the lank tendrils of hair that dangled past his face. 

“Dah” he whispered. 

He looked so dejected that Jack just wanted to wrap him up in a hug. But, hair first; Jack squirted a large dollop of shampoo into his palm from the wall dispenser. Rubbing his hands together to start the lather, he slowly placed them onto Winter’s head and massaged the suds in gently. Winter virtually melted into the feel of Jack’s hands, swaying into his body heat and soaking Jack’s pants with water. It took three goes with the shampoo and one conditioning treatment before Jack felt he could declare Winter clean enough to leave the shower. He dried the man thoroughly, then left Winter sat on the toilet and wrapped in a towel as he stripped off his own soaking wet sweats and quickly rubbed himself down. He grabbed two fresh pairs of sweats from the built-in dresser, handing one set to Winter as he stepped into the other pair, pulling them on one-handed. Winter slowly took the soft material with a doubtful look before dropping his towel to put them on. Jack realized that Winter didn’t usually get clothes unless he was going out on a mission and felt compelled to explain. 

“They’re just for sleeping in Winter” 

The Asset’s head flicked up, treating Jack to a wary glare. 

“Come on, let’s get your hair sorted while you choose a reward for doing so well” 

“The Asset did well?” inquired Winter, placidly accepting Jack’s approach with hairbrush in hand. He didn’t resist when Jack pulled him out of the bathroom and into the main area of the cell before pushing him down to sit on the bed. 

“You did really well” replied Jack encouragingly “If I can provide what you want, I will. If not, I’ll negotiate with Stark’s A.I., see if we can get what you want.” 

He gently held one side of Winter’s head as he ran the brush lightly over the opposite side to feel for knots. Winter pushed, catlike, against Jack’s palm and Jack’s fingers automatically started to pet the dark head. Neither man spoke as Jack carefully brushed Winter’s hair until it was almost dry and flowing like silk. Jack put the brush on top of the dresser before leaning down to pull Winter into a hug. The seated man clung to Jack, turning so that he could bury his face in Jack’s stomach, the loose tendrils of hair tickling across Jack’s abs. 

“Do you know what you would like for a reward?” Jack asked softly. Winter let out a stuttering sigh, hot air flowing across Jack’s belly. 

“See the Commander” 

Jack smiled, how like Winter to remember that he could only ask for small, easily achievable prizes (nothing obvious that Pierce could discover). 

“I will ask the A.I. to pass on the request. It might work better if you apologize for disabling him.” 

There was a pause, Winter’s arms tensed a little on Jack’s waist as he clearly processed that he’d deliberately harmed someone that now had power over him. 

“Punishment” 

He whimpered the word into Jack’s torso then flinched in terror when Jarvis replied 

“That will not be necessary.” 

Winter’s eyes were wide as he scrambled to find somewhere to hide, an impossible task in the transparent cell. He ended up cowering under the narrow shelf that Jack used as a table, eyes darting everywhere to find the source of the voice. Jack was crouched close by, urgently trying to soothe Winter with meaningless murmurs when Jarvis interrupted. 

“My apologies Mr Rollins, I was unaware of the reaction my words would cause.” 

Winter shuddered at the sound of the disembodied voice, huddling even more in on himself and Jack lost his temper with the situation. 

“Maybe you should run facial recognition. Try comparing him to Sgt. James Barnes and then extrapolate just how much fucking torture he’s suffered” he snapped, making the Asset squeak and the A.I. shut up. 

The intervening few minutes silence resulted in Jack sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the side his bed with his palms upturned on his knees. The Asset’s panicked breathing less than two feet away provided a backdrop to Jack’s stress. He rolled his eyes, none of this was helping anyone which meant that Jack had to be the adult here. He started talking, low and soothing, all about the last time Winter had been with Jack and Brock, how much fun they’d all had after they’d finished the mission; he segued to how brave and good the Asset had been coming to find them; how clever he was to find a way to blackout even a tiny bit of Stark’s A.I. 

By then Jack had managed to coax Winter into his lap and the man had calmed enough to flinch only a little when Jarvis piped up, in his quietest voice, to say that he was very impressed with how Winter had hidden the room. Winter snuggled harder against Jack who felt the familiar surge of protectiveness towards the strangely innocent assassin in his arms. 

“Will I be punished?” was barely a puff of air against his throat. 

“I can assure you that there will be no punishment for coming to find Mr Rollins” replied Jarvis softly. 

“I told you Winter, you’re getting a reward okay? Seeing Brock ain’t a definite so you can pick something else. If you need help then me an’Jarvis can give you realistic options.” 

Jack stroked Winter’s flesh arm as he spoke. The Asset stilled against Jack and shook his head in reply. He seemed to have recovered from the fearful mess that he’s been half an hour before so Jack left the peaceful silence for Winter to mull over his options. Eventually Winter lifted his head to give Jack's face his undivided attention. 

“I want my Jack for the reward Handler Rollins” he declared, steely eyes focused with intent upon Jack’s own. 

Jack swallowed, fuck that was hot; he loved it when Winter made his own, definite, choices. 

“For the record Winter, I am now only Handler Rollins if you need me to be. The rest of the time I am your and Brock’s Jack. 

There was a very short pause. 

“Information assimilated” 

The Asset’s voice was robotic, putting Jack instantly on edge until Winter grinned wolfishly and deliberately shifted position so that he could squirm in Jack’s lap. Jack could feel Winter’s erection grinding down against where his own dick was starting to take interest. 

“You can be my Jack until we get liquidated” 

Winter chirped brightly. He leaned down to kiss the surprise off Jack’s face. As unsettling as Winter’s last statement was, Jack found himself leaning into the kiss with a small moan, all thoughts beyond _want_ and _need_ flying from his mind. 

Somehow he ended up on his back on the twin bed with Winter hovering over him. Jack broke the kiss to desperately scrabble in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet for the lube just as Winter impatiently dragged the pants down both their sets of legs, kicking his off quickly before re-covering Jack’s body. Jack’s hand finally closed on the retro tube of KY that Stark had supplied the room with and, body shaking with anticipation, handed it to Winter. 

“Get me ready for you Win” 

He murmured into the other man’s ear, promptly moaning as Winter’s only reply was to set his teeth into Jack’s collarbone. 

Between Winter’s ministrations on his body and the breathtaking kisses being exchanged, Jack was floating in a haze of _soft_ and _warm_ and _right_. He barely registered the first questing finger at his ass until Winter crooked it just right. Jack made an aborted gasp that Winter kissed right out of him. A second and third finger quickly followed as soon as Jack was ready. Winter made thorough work of prepping him, fingers rubbing up against his prostate until Jack was near constantly moaning. 

“Please” he begged into Winter’s mouth “ _please_ ”. 

As if he had been waiting for a signal, Winter burst into action. He withdrew his fingers, eliciting a whine from Jack, before rolling the virtually boneless man onto his front. Jack was almost unresponsive as Winter rearranged Jack’s body to his own liking. Winter stroked down Jack’s back, sucking on the taller man’s neck until his hands reached Jack’s hips. He paused to add lube to his dick then grabbed onto Jack’s hip with his metal fingers as he grasped his own dick with the flesh hand and guided it gently into Jack’s ass. Jack sighed in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering as he was slowly filled. 

“Missed you Win” 

Winter rolled his hips slowly to start with, allowing Jack to get used to the length and feel of him. He gradually built up speed as he bit hard into Jack’s shoulder. The combination of pleasure and pain was making Jack delirious with euphoria, especially once Winter started consistently hitting his prostate. All he could do was hold desperately onto the edge of the mattress as Winter kept him trapped between his dick and his teeth. The pressure built and built, the sound of Jack’s gasping breaths matching the rhythmic slap of Winter’s groin hitting his ass as the man plunged into him over and over. His hard dick rubbed against the weave of the blanket beneath them, the slight burn along the underside of his shaft only adding to his need. Jack was strung tighter and tighter until, with a spasm from his belly, his orgasm rolled outwards and he shook, crying out Winter’s name, as he felt the rush of wet warmth across his front. His ass tightened hard around Winter’s dick, drawing a gasp and the man ground down against Jack, _hard_ , finally releasing Jack’s shoulder from his teeth. 

The throbbing of the bite mark combined with the lassitude from his orgasm filled Jack with a haze that left him completely pliant. He only sighed as Winter knelt up, pulling Jack’s hips back with him. Jack let himself be used as he floated in contentment, barely registering the renewed pounding between his legs or the warm pulsing inside him when Winter came at last. Jack let Winter lift him slightly, then place him gently under the covers before climbing into the bed behind him and pulling Jack roughly against his naked front. 

The last thing Jack registered before sleep took him was Winter laying a gentle kiss to the bite and whispering in his ear. 

“My Jack” 

Jack could only dopily agree with “My Winter” falling from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaargh, grammar is my nemesis!
> 
> Thank you for reading. There is a third part to this that needs typing up at some point. What happens when Jarvis informs the Avengers about Jack's new room mate?
> 
> Don't be shy, come say [hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/inimitablebiscuit)


End file.
